All is fair in Love and War
by KennethRathers
Summary: Set in the future. After finishing his Blacklist, Red disappeared for a year and quite a lot has changed since then.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this rather quickly and it hasn't been beta-ed, so all grammar mistakes are mine. **

**This story starts with Keenler (Sorry for that), but will immediately turn into a Lizzington story. **

**Let me know, if you want me to continue this or not.**

**It will contain some angst later on, but also romance and probably humor.**

**I don't own TBL or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Keen loved her job as a profiler. Otherwise she would have chosen another career, but she had never imagined that her life would take a completely different path. She ended up as a Field Agent on a secret Task Force. If that wasn't enough, she worked next to a Wanted Criminal. Red Reddington won't tell her what their connection would be until it's safe for her to know. At first, she hated him for coming into her life and destroying everything she had believed in. They chased some of the worst criminals together, looked death in the eye on more than one occasion, but somehow he managed to safe her life over and over again. He risked his life for her. He was shot, beaten up and tortured.<p>

Raymond Reddington loved Jazz and Latino music. He was fond of Italy and its food, read all 7 printed books of Marcel Prousts "À la recherche du temps perdu_"_, spoke several languages fluently, and traveled frequently around the globe. She was drawn to him.

And he was a criminal. That was what she told herself every time she got lost in his green eyes, and his stories, which he would tell in his deepest voice. All in all, he was irresistible, so it was no surprise that she would spent a single night with him.

That was 1 year ago. They closed their last case of his Blacklist. He was finally a free man. While the whole Task Force went to a local bar to celebrate, she decided to join Red and Dembe to dinner. Red told her about his future plans. That he would settle down somewhere in Alaska. Even though he would have preferred Florence, or Barcelona, there were still some of his enemies outside. He had to be careful. Nevertheless, he wanted a permanent home and Alaska was just right. Small populousness, so that he could keep track of all people around him. Dembe would go with him, even though they wouldn't share the same house this time. Red thought it was about time that Dembe would get a own life with all that it implies. He deserved a lovely women by his side and should start a family. Red, however, wanted to live the rest of his life in peace.

She didn't go to her apartment that night. Instead she went to his hotel room with him. He promised her to never let her go, remembered the words of adoration, and how he told her that he loved her. With their fingers interlaced, they laid next to each other for hours and made plans for their future together. She decided to leave behind her former life, including her friends and colleagues. Her family lived in Nebraska anyway, and the only person who she wanted to be with was lying beside her. They finally drifted off to sleep, both looking forward to their new life together.

She was starting the coffee machine in her kitchen on an early Monday morning. How much she needed coffee these days. She grabbed a cup out of the kitchen cabinet and enjoyed the momentary silence. Her back leaned against the fridge as she listened how the coffee slowly drops into the pot.

The silence was disturbed by a knock on her door. She checked for the time on her watch and saw that it was only 8.30, then tightened the robe as she plodded to the door.

"I thought you would leave at 9!", she yelled loud enough for Ressler to hear.

She peeked through the peephole and frowned.

"This must be a joke.", she mumbled to herself as she opened the door and saw him standing there as if he never had been gone.

"Hello Lizzy.", Red said, holding his fedora next to his thigh.

She was about to slam the door right into his face, but he put his foot between the doorframe and the door to stop her.

"Lizzy, please let me explain...", he almost pleaded.

Raymond Reddington never pleaded. Although he looked like the last time she had seen him, she had never seen so much vulnerability in his eyes. She bit down on her lower lip and hesitantly opened the door to let him in.

He nodded in thanks and turned around to face her, after he stepped in.

"I don't know how to apologize for what I have done. I didn't mean to...", he started.

"You didn't mean to what?", she interrupted him," Leave me without saying goodbye? You could, at least, have left a message.", she hissed angrily.

"Dembe called that night. He told me about an immediate threat which involved you as well as me. I told myself I would tie some loose ends and come back to you as soon as I'm done.", he responded with a steady voice, and reached out for her hand.

She shook her head in disbelief and stepped backwards.

"You disappeared for over a year and now you come back and expect what? That I'd welcome you with open arms?", she asked him with her arms folded.

"No, but I hope we can work this out somehow."

Meanwhile, Ressler ran down the stairs, carrying a bag in one hand.

"Who was this, Liz?", he asked until he saw for himself who was standing there. He dropped his bag onto the floor and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, you're back! Given the circumstances, I though you'd make it earlier.", he greeted him sarcastically.

Red tilted his head and eyed Ressler from head to toe. Were they an item? He didn't like this thought one bit, but dear Donald seemed to leave for a while, so he was fine with it. And which circumstances did he mean? His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized what Ressler had in his other arm. It was tucked in a large towel and barely noticeable. He felt as if somebody pulled the rug out from under his feet. He was unable to move, blink, even breath. The grip on his fedora loosened, causing it to fall on the floor.

"Come on, don't tell us you didn't know that, Reddington?", he spatted.

Red shook his head and chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"How old is it?", he whispered.

"3 months.", she answered flatly, "So yes, it's yours.", she added.

Red swallowed hard and looked slack-jawed at Lizzy. He had no idea that she had been pregnant, otherwise he would have been with her. The only reason why he broke off any contact to her was to protect her. His fingertips tipped nervously against his thigh while his brain tried to form an adequate response, but he was simply speechless.

Although Ressler enjoyed to see Red off guard, he had to leave. He was still working as a field agent, whereas Liz would start to work as a Profiler, which implied more office work. After Red had left, Ressler was the person who comforted her, and soon after they had learned about her pregnancy, he supported her unconditionally. They got closer to one another and one thing led to another. He didn't mind to raise a child that wasn't his own. After all, he loved this baby from the first moment on.

Ressler cleared his throat and put the small bundle into Lizzie's arms, before he slid into his shoes.

"Sam needs his diaper changed. His scent probably helps Reddington to regain consciousness.", he whispered as he tied his shoes.

"Or it knocks him out completely.", she smiled.

She turned to Red and felt pity for him. He still hadn't said a single word. She breathed in deeply and smiled slightly.

"Red, why don't you sit down and we talk about it shortly?", she asked him more softly.

"Sorry, but I have to leave.", Ressler said. He took his bag and patted Red on his shoulder, "I guess, we'll see each other, pal."

Red nodded and grabbed his fedora from the floor. He imagined all of this a little bit different. Lizzy moved on from him. She gave birth to his baby and raised it with Donald Ressler.

"I think so.", he finally managed to say to Ressler in a low voice and walked to the living room.

"Call me when you're there.", she said after Red disappeared.

"Yes, Mommy", he joked and bend down to kiss her first, then Sam onto his head.

"Take care!", he smiled and shut the door behind him.

Liz went upstairs to change Sam's diaper, before she joined Red who was sitting comfortingly on the couch. He crossed his right leg over the left and laid his arm on the headrest.

"So, what else have I missed while I was gone, Lizzy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews, favs and follows. :)  
><strong>

**Again, all mistakes are mine. **

**So, here's the second one and I hope you'll like it. **

* * *

><p>Lizzy sat down on an armchair, and rocked Sam soothingly back and forth, although he laid peacefully in her arms. She didn't know to handle this situation and that was probably the reason why she tried to keep herself busy. What had he missed? Basically everything and, yet nothing at all. She had been pregnant, was now in a relationship with Ressler and gave birth to a boy. She moved on. What else did he expect?<p>

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged lazily. Her eyes sought out any emotion in his. If he had any at the moment, he kept them hidden away pretty good. He looked so neutral at her. It would have bothered her a year ago but right now, she felt nothing except relief maybe. Relived that he's alive and not dead, relieved that he finally knows that he missed something.

"Nothing special except the obvious I'd say.", she answered simply and shrugged again.

He tilted his head. His gaze switched from her to the baby and back to her eyes until his wandered over the coffee table to the gray fedora on his knee. The muscles in his stomach were still trembling. He wasn't averse to the idea of having a baby at all. He just didn't like the idea of Ressler being a surrogate parent and Lizzie's boyfriend, partner, fiance, whatever.

"I guess you wanted to explain something. So?", she asked with her eyebrow raised.

He looked up and straightened his vest, his eyes focused on the child in her arms.

"I tied some loose ends. Our last man had a partner in crime. His name was Miguel Sanchez, but it took me months to find that out. People set a huge amount of money on my head, and although that is yesterdays news, I feared that they would get you first. I know I should have let you know where I was, but I only wanted to keep you safe.", he paused and paid his attention back to her eyes, "I am sorry, Lizzie.", he said, his voice thick with emotion by now.

She nodded and cleared her throat, her eyes fixed on the window behind him.

"It's okay."

"Okay?", he repeated hesitantly.

"We thought that this is all over, but we both know that it'll never be over. You have gathered enemies throughout the years like other people collect coins. We would have never lived happily ever after and it's not the right environment for Sam.", she said sadly.

"It's all over.", he promised.

Although she destroyed any further hope for their relationship, he wanted a chance to see Sam. He had lost one family and he wouldn't let that happen again. Even if he had to use unfair means, but he wanted Lizzy back. The thought of living without her was unbearable.

He was actually fond of Donald. Really. He was only still wet behind the ears and Lizzy belonged to him. The last year had been pure hell, every day without seeing, and hearing her voice a punch in his gut.

He leaned forwards and placed his hat on the free spot beside him.

"What are you telling Sam, if he asks you about his father?", he asked. The concern in his voice was clearly audible.

"That depends on where you are, Red. If you're gone, I'm gonna tell him that his biological father is working and can't be with him, but if you're willing to spend most of your time here, I tell him who you are. I don't want to lie to him like people lied to me."

Low blow! How could she possibility think that he would walk away? He shook his head nervously and went on, "Let me clarify one thing. No matter how much you probably dislike my presence at any moment, I will never walk away again.", he told her with sincerity in his voice, and vowed, "From now on you and Sam have absolute priority."

She considered her options. If she gives him a chance and he messes this up, it wouldn't only affect her life, but also Sam's. On the other hand, Sam was only 3 months old. How much would he remember? She didn't remember Red when he saved her from the fire and she was 4 years old. Moreover, Red had already decided that he wouldn't go anywhere, but to be honest, she had never expected that he would want a life like this. She knew how much he loved to travel and he would give it all up. For them.

She smiled and stroked lightly over Sam's cheeks with her knuckles. Her eyes drifted up to meet his and she couldn't help, but smile brighter. Those damn endorphin's, which ran permanently through her veins, shut down the rational part of her brain completely. Otherwise she would have never given in so quickly.

"We're giving you this chance, Red. If you have to leave, you'll tell us about it. He needs stability. Are we clear on that?", she asked, her smile now gone from her face.

The nerve under his eye twitched as she literally set the rules. Usually he was the one in charge, but she made a good point. Children need stability and he didn't know if he could give them the stability they deserve. There will be times when he has to go. He's still an Investor after all, but other parents worked overseas as well.

So yes, they were clear on that.

He finally nodded in agreement and got up from the uncomfortable, and hideous brown leather sofa. Ressler really had to work on his choice of furniture. He slowly stepped closer towards her.

"May I hold him?", he asked without much finesse.

She stood up and closed the distance between them. This was wrong. So wrong. She knew this could never work out for a long time.

"That's entirely up to him. He's quite picky.", she explained, and added, "He started crying the moment Samar took him, but he's absolutely fond of Aram."

Nevertheless, she laid Sam in his arms, who gave a short sound of disapproval at the loss of contact. Red flexed his arm and smiled adoringly at Sam as he pulled him closer to his chest. This was the first moment he had him in his arms, and he was so light. So fragile. It was the first moment he could admire him. He ran his fingertips so very gently over his soft dark hair as if he was afraid he might hurt him. His forefinger traced a line over his hairline to his rosy cheeks. The instant his eyes met his blue ones which ,in shape and color, were similar to Lizzie's, he fell in love. It was different from ordinary love. Different to the love he felt for Lizzy. He remembered the birth of his daughter and how he felt then, but so many horrible things had happened during the time that he couldn't fathom that he still harbored those feelings. He would protect him, love him, be there for him. Unconditionally, and he would only stop when death puts him to sleep. He clenched his jaw tightly and released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Sam hadn't protested, yet and that already filled him with pride, although he knew it was silly. The corners of his lips turned upwards when his tiny hand pulled on his light gray tie.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier.", he spoke quietly to himself.

He caught the hand on his tie before the fabric would probably find its way into Sam's mouth. His smile brightened as he noticed the grimace and cracking noises his son made in response. He realized then how much he missed a normal life. When he told Lizzy that she is his second chance, he'd never considered this a possibility. He looked up to her and tilted his head, trying hard to keep his emotions intact.

She mirrored his gaze and smiled softly. This whole scene was surreal. She could see how the walls around him slowly began to crumble. Red was so gentle and careful. If others could see him now, they'd never think that those hands could kill mercilessly. Red's eyes were moistened with unshed tears as he handed back Sam.

"He likes you. Consider yourself flattered."

"He is perfect." He spoke softly and gave Sam's covered foot a last gentle squeeze, who started to wiggle in Lizzie's hands. It seems the little man finally woke up and didn't want to be passed around anymore.

Red picked up his hat and glimpsed on his wristwatch. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me."

"Why don't you come over for dinner, tonight?"

He tilted his head as he thought about her offer. Donald seemed to be away for some time, so they were alone, but he was also tired. Eventually he nodded in acceptance and slid on his coat.

"If Donald is okay with that."

"Donald won't be here in the next few weeks. He's gone for an Undercover-Op.", she said.

A surprised "Oh" left Red's mouth. That would be his chance to worm his way back into her life again.

"I'll be here at 5."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>With that he walked out and towards his car where Dembe was already waiting.<p>

"Will you call Mr. Kaplan, please? I want to know where dear Donald is working in the next weeks.", he ordered and slid in his Mercedes.

"Donald Ressler?", Dembe asked.

"Yes, and make sure he's going to stay there longer than a few weeks.", he said flatly.

Lizzy wouldn't be pleased with this methods, if she finds out about it, and even Red wasn't pleased that he was manipulating the situation. On the other hand, he didn't have another choice to keep Ressler away from DC. Red fastened his seatbelt and leaned his head against the headrest. He needed a long bath and some sleep before he would go back to Lizzie's place.


End file.
